K-On Princesses
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Bagaimana seandainya anggota klub musik ringan menjadi seorang Putri dalam cerita dongeng? Sorry, bad summary. Don't flame. Chara x OC. (Story 1: Yui in Snow White)


Disclaimer: K-On was created by Kakifly

Pair: OC as Princes x Various Chara as Princesses in the various fairy tales

Warning: AU, OC, OOC, Typo, dsb

Summary: Bagaimana seandainya anggota klub musik ringan menjadi seorang Putri dalam cerita dongeng? Sorry, bad summary. Don't flame. (Story 1: Yui in Snow White)

 **Story 1**

 ***Yui in Snow White***

Pada jaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja dan permaisurinya tinggal di istana yang megah. Pasangan ini belum memiliki anak, namun mereka mengharapkan akan mendapat seorang putri.

Suatu hari di musim salju, seorang Ratu sedang merajut syal untuk Putrinya nanti. Di dalam hatinya, dia berdoa suatu hari nanti dia akan melahirkan putri cantik dengan kulit seputih salju, bibir semerah darah dan rambut coklat seperti warna kayu pohon pinus. Ia akan memberinya nama "Snow White" (Putri Salju).

Tak disangka, doanya terkabul. Beberapa bulan kemudian, sang Ratu melahirkan Putri cantik dan manis dengan kulit putih seputih salju, bibir semerah darah dan rambut secoklat kayu pinus. Namun malang, sang Ratu meninggal setelah melahirkan. Sebelum meninggal, sang Ratu sempat memberikannya nama Snow White sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Setelah kepergian sang Ratu, Raja menikah lagi dengan seorang Ratu yang cukup cantik, namun kejam dan sombong. Dia memiliki sebuah cermin ajaib. Suatu ketika, dia bertanya pada cermin ajaib, "Wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di negeri ini?"

"Ratuku, engkaulah yang paling cantik di negeri ini," jawab cermin ajaib. Sang Ratu senang mendengarnya. Dia yakin cermin ajaibnya tidak pernah berbohong.

15 tahun kemudian, Yui Hirasawa yang sebagai Snow White di cerita ini, tumbuh menjadi gadis manis yang jelita. Dia sangat menyukai makanan, apalagi makanan manis. Dia juga sangat suka berkeliling di halaman istana dan bermain dengan binatang-binatang lucu. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak bisa mendapat kasih sayang dari sang Ratu, yang menjadi ibu tirinya. Padahal sang Raja, ayahnya Snow White/Yui sudah mangkat. Tahu kan kenapa?

Suatu hari sang Ratu bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya, "Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah yang paling cantik di negeri ini?"

Cermin Ajaib menjawab, "Ratuku, engkaulah yang paling cantik. Namun, Snow White/Yui jauh lebih cantik daripada Anda."

Mendengar itu, sang Ratu marah sekali. Dia cemburu buta pada anak tirinya karena kecantikannya kalah daripada anak tirinya sendiri. Dia ingin sekali membunuhnya, maka dia memerintahkan pelayannya untuk membunuh Snow White/Yui.

Di halaman istana, Snow White/Yui sedang asyik bermain dengan tupai dan burung. "Ih, kamu lucu deh..." katanya gemas pada tupai di tangannya. Kemudian, seekor burung pipit terbang mengelilinginya. Dia menatap burung pipit itu seraya bersenandung, diikuti oleh suara kicauannya.

Seorang Pangeran tampan dari kerajaan seberang yang pergi berjalan-jalan ke hutan dengan naik kuda. Sepanjang perjalanan, dia melihat Snow White/Yui bermain dengan binatang lucu sambil bersenandung. Lalu, dia turun dari kudanya dengan hati-hati dan memperhatikan putri cantik itu dengan seksama. Saat Sang Pangeran melihat kecantikannya pertama kali, dia terpesona bahkan mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Dia... Cantik sekali," gumam Sang Pangeran takjub. Matanya membulat seperti bola kristal dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tanpa disadari, dia berjalan mengendap-endap untuk menghampiri Snow White/Yui.

Krek!

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Snow White/Yui kaget saat dia mendengar bunyi ranting patah yang tak sengaja diinjak Sang Pangeran. Pangeran itu kaget dan menoleh ke arah Snow White/Yui yang memandangnya curiga.

"Su, sumimasen..." ucapnya perlahan dan berusaha untuk sopan. "Aku seorang pangeran yang berjalan-jalan di daerah ini. Lalu, aku tak sengaja melihatmu di sini, Tuan Putri..."

"Begitu, ya?" Kemudian, Snow White/Yui menahan tawa melihat Pangeran canggung di hadapannya.

"Hehehe..." Sang Pangeran tertawa kecil. "Jadi, Tuan Putri, sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya sedang bermain dengan tupai yang lucu ini. Lihat? Dia lucu, kan?" jawabnya seraya menunjukkan tupai kepada Pangeran. Pangeran melihat tupai yang seolah-olah tersenyum padanya. "Iya, dia lucu..." katanya sambil mengangguk. "Etto, bolehkah aku menemanimu?" pintanya sambil menunduk menahan malu.

Snow White/Yui tertegun mendengar permintaan Pangeran itu. Tak lama, dengan wajah polos dia mengangguk. "Boleh saja, Pangeran! Aku senang sekali," jawabnya riang. Melihat senyumannya yang manis, Pangeran tersenyum padanya ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat matang.

Sang Pangeran dan Snow White/Yui bermain bersama di halaman istananya yang indah. Kemudian, Pangeran mengajak Snow White/Yui berdansa. Snow White/Yui kaget mendengar ajakan Pangeran berdansa dengannya, karena tak seorangpun yang mengajaknya berdansa, apalagi dari seorang Pangeran tampan sepertinya.

Kemudian, Snow White/Yui dengan perlahan meraih tangan Pangeran dan Pangeran menggenggamnya. Pangeran memegang pinggangnya dengan tangannya yang satunya dan Snow White/Yui menyentuh bahunya. Lalu, mereka berdansa dengan binatang-binatang yang memperhatikan mereka sebagai penontonnya.

Saat berdansa dengan Pangeran tampan itu, Snow White/Yui merasakan getaran cinta di hatinya. Perlahan wajah polosnya memerah saat melihat senyuman dan tatapan Sang Pangeran yang hangat. Mungkin dia tak mengerti perasaan apa yang membuat dia nyaman bersamanya. Mungkinkah dia... Jatuh cinta?

Namun, suasana keromantisan itu menjadi rusak karena kehadiran seorang pelayan yang keluar dari istana. Pangeran kaget, lalu dia menghentikan dansa dengannya dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Snow White/Yui yang keheranan menatap Pangeran pergi secepat itu.

"Tunggu, jangan pergi, Pangeran!" serunya mencegah.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus kembali ke istanaku," kata Sang Pangeran masih berlari menuju kudanya dan menaikinya. Lalu, dia pergi menunggangi kudanya dan menghilang di tengah hutan.

Snow White/Yui begitu sedih menatapi kepergian Sang Pangeran. Padahal, dia belum mengetahui dirinya lebih dalam. Lalu, dia menoleh ke arah pelayan yang mendatanginya.

"Ada apa, pelayan? Apa kamu mau membawakan kue untukku?" tanya Snow White/Yui penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan pelayannya. Pelayan itu hanya menggeleng. Dia mengambil pisau yang diselipkan di pinggangnya untuk membunuh Snow White/Yui.

Snow White/Yui begitu terkejut dengan pisau yang dibawa si pelayan. "Kyaaa! Apa kamu ingin membunuhku?! Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan rasa takut yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Putri. Ini perintah Ratu, tapi..." Kemudian,pelayan itu menangis, tak tega membunuh Snow White/Yui yang ketakutan. "Aku tak tega membunuhmu, Tuan Putri!" serunya terisak.

"Ibunda ingin membunuhku?" gumam Snow White/Yui. "Kenapa dia tega melakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku nggak tahu, Tuan Putri. Menurutku, Yang Mulia Ratu sangat cemburu denganmu. Supaya kamu selamat dari kejaran Yang Mulia Ratu, pergilah ke hutan dan jangan kembali lagi," perintah si pelayan.

"Tapi-"

"Pergilah sekarang! Jangan pedulikan aku."

Karena tak ada pilihan lagi dan pelayan itu menyuruhnya pergi meninggalkan istana, Snow White/Yui lalu pergi ke hutan sampai dia tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang menuju istananya. Dia pergi mengembara tak tahu tujuan, ingin balik ke istana dia takut dibunuh ibu tirinya yang kejam.

"Oh, aku tak tahu mau kemana sekarang ini... Aku kesepian dan ketakutan di hutan ini... Hiks... Hiks..." katanya terisak menahan tangis.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Snow White/Yui menemukan sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hutan. Karena langit sudah mau petang dan dia kelelahan, dia memasuki pondok itu untuk istirahat di sana. Untung pondok itu sepi dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Sebelumnya dia memakan salah satu dari 7 kue pai apel dan meminum air dari salah satu 7 gelas karena lapar dan haus yang tak tertahankan, lalu dia tertidur di ranjang yang sesuai dengan ukuran badannya sebab hampir setiap ranjang itu kecil sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, muncullah 7 kurcaci pulang dari tambang intan. Saat mereka membuka pintu pondok yang rupanya adalah rumah mereka, mereka terkejut mendapatkan salah satu dari kue pai mereka dimakan dan gelas berisi air diminum oleh seseorang.

"Siapa yang telah menghabiskan kue paiku?" tanya salah satu kurcaci keheranan.

"Dan siapa yang telah menghabiskan minumanku?" tanya kurcaci yang satunya.

Kelima kurcaci itu hanya bisa saling pandang keheranan. Mereka benar-benar nggak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini. Namun, salah satu dari kurcaci itu melihat seseorang yang tertidur di ranjangnya. Dia segera memberitahu teman-temannya. "Lihat! Ada seseorang yang tertidur di ranjangku," katanya.

Ketujuh kurcaci itu segera menghampiri ranjang itu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seseorang yang tidur nyenyak di ranjang itu adalah Snow White/Yui.

"Wah, ada putri cantik tidur di sini," gumam salah satu kurcaci.

"Tapi, sejak kapan dia di sini?" tanya kurcaci yang satunya.

"Ssst... Biarkan saja dia. Mungkin dia kelelahan. Kalau dia bangun, kita tanya saja siapa namanya dan kenapa dia bisa berada di pondok kita," kata kurcaci yang lain seraya menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam dan membiarkannya dia tidur sampai pagi.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Snow White/Yui terbangun dari ranjangnya. Hilanglah sudah rasa lelahnya karena pengembaraannya yang panjang. Saat dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia melihat tujuh kurcaci memperhatikannya di sekeliling ranjangnya.

"Hmm..." Snow White/Yui mengucek-ngucek mata lalu,dia menguap.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Putri cantik," sapa kurcaci itu ramah.

"Ohayo... Eh?" Dia kaget melihat tujuh orang kurcaci itu menyapanya ramah. "Siapa kalian ini?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Kami kurcaci yang tinggal di sini. Namaku Red," kata kurcaci yang berpakaian serba merah.

"Aku Yellow." Kurcaci yang berpakaian serba kuning memperkenalkan diri. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Nama mereka adalah: Blue, Green, Purple, Orange dan Black.

"Oh. Aku Snow White..." kata Snow White/Yui memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum manis.

"Putri Snow White..." gumam Red dan yang lain. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kamu bisa di sini?" tanyanya.

Snow White/Yui menceritakan kejadiannya saat dia akan dibunuh oleh sang Ratu, si pelayan melepaskannya ke hutan agar dia selamat, kesasar di hutan sampai akhirnya dia menemukan pondok ini dan saking lelahnya dia tertidur di sini. Setelah selesai bercerita, 7 kurcaci itu manggut-manggut.

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan berusaha melindungimu, Tuan Putri. Apapun yang terjadi," sahut Red berusaha menenangkan Snow White/Yui.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja kami. Lagipula, tambang intan tempat kami bekerja tak jauh dari pondok kami," Blue menimpali.

"Pokoknya kami memperingatkanmu jangan kemana-mana kalau kami pergi bekerja," kata Black.

"Arigato semuanya. Kalian benar-benar temanku yang baik!" ucap Snow White/Yui senang sekaligus terharu. Tanpa disadarinya, dia meneteskan air mata.

Sejak saat itulah, Snow White/Yui tinggal di pondok bersama tujuh kurcaci yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya. Dia bernyanyi dan menari bersama ketujuh sahabatnya. Dia juga menceritakan tentang seorang Pangeran yang pernah ditemuinya dan jatuh hati padanya. Namun, Snow White/Yui enggan kalau disuruh membersihkan rumah. Maklum, dia belum pernah melakukannya. Maka, 7 kurcaci itu membuatkannya kue-kue kesukaannya agar Putri itu mau membereskan rumah. Hehe...

* * *

Sementara itu di istana, Ibu tiri jahat Snow White/Yui bertanya kembali pada cermin ajaibnya, "Wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapakah yang paling cantik di negeri ini?"

"Ratuku, engkaulah yang paling cantik di negeri ini..." Jawabannya itu membuat sang Ratu puas karena pelayan sudah berhasil membunuhnya. Tapi, Cermin Ajaib itu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melanjutkan, "Tapi, Snow White/Yui yang sekarang tinggal di pondok tujuh orang kerdil 1000 kali lebih cantik daripada Anda."

"Apa?!" Sang Ratu tersentak. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui Snow White/Yui masih hidup. Dia menggeram menahan amarah. "Grrr! Akan kubunuh dia bahkan sampai mati aku akan bersumpah membunuhnya! Aku akan pergi ke pondok itu."

Maka, dengan licik dia menyihir apel-apelnya jadi beracun. Dengan harapan Snow White/Yui akan tertidur selamanya dan dia akan mengalahkan kecantikan anak tirinya. Lalu, dia menyamar dirinya sebagai wanita tua penjual apel.

"Dengan ini, aku akan menjadi wanita tercantik di seluruh jagad! Hahahaha..." tawanya.

Sedangkan di pondok tujuh orang kerdil, Snow White/Yui menuntun ketujuh sahabatnya keluar dari pondok untuk bekerja di tambang.

"Hati-hati, ya!" kata Snow White/Yui sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah 7 sahabatnya.

"Ya, jaga dirimu, Tuan Putri!" seru mereka seraya berjalan ke tengah hutan untuk berangkat ke tambang. Setelah kepergian tujuh sahabatnya, sang Putri segera masuk ke dalam pondok.

Sang Ratu yang menyamar sebagai nenek penjual apel berjalan memasuki hutan sambil bernyanyi. Tak selang beberapa lama, dia menemukan sebuah pondok yang ia cari.

"Fufufu... Celakalah kamu, Snow White/Yui!" gumamnya sambil menyeringai licik.

Si nenek segera menghampiri pondok itu dan mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar..." sahut suara ceria dari dalam. Itu suara Snow White/Yui. Dia lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Oh, Obaa-san. Obaa-san siapa, ya?" tanyanya manis dan ramah.

"Putri yang cantik, saya nenek penjual apel. Tapi, bukan apel yang biasa kamu makan, kamu tahu..." jawab si nenek.

"Jadi, Obaa-san jual apel apa? Boleh kuminta?" pinta Snow White/Yui dengan mata berbinar-binar. Memang sudah lama dia tak pernah makan apel. Tapi sayang, seandainya dia tahu kalau nenek penjual apel itu adalah sang Ratu, dia pasti akan mengusirnya. Dia benar-benar ceroboh!

Kena kau, pikir si nenek. Kemudian, dia mengambil sebuah apel yang ranum di keranjang dengan tangannya yang kurus. Apel itu memang menggiurkan hingga membuat Snow White/Yui ngiler. "Ini dia, Tuan Putri," katanya seraya memberikan apel itu kepada Snow White/Yui.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Obaa-san. Ngomong-ngomong ini apel apa? Jelaskan dong!" kata Snow White/Yui penasaran sambil menerima apel itu.

"Itu adalah apel sihir. Kalau kamu makan apel itu sambil mengungkapkan keinginanmu, akan dikabulkan. Ayo, makanlah. Manis rasanya..." ujar nenek.

"Baiklah, Obaa-san. Permintaanku adalah aku ingin bisa bertemu lagi dengan Pangeran. Yosh, itadakimasu!" kata Snow White/Yui sembari memakan apel itu. "Krauk!"

"Oh!" Tiba-tiba saja wajah Snow White/Yui memucat. Lalu, dia jatuh ke tanah bersama dengan apel yang masih di tangannya. Ah! Dia pingsan sekarang!

"Fufufu... Snow White..." Tak lama kemudian, si nenek berubah menjadi Ratu. "Akhirnya, aku berhasil mencelakaimu. Kau benar-benar bodoh sekali bahwa apel itu beracun karena sihirku. Kubuat kau tertidur selamanya! Hahaha..." Dengan perasaan senang dan tak berdosa, dia meninggalkan Snow White/Yui yang masih terbaring di tanah.

Hari sudah mau menjelang petang, ketujuh orang kerdil pulang dari tambang intan dengan hati riang. Mereka berjalan menuju pondok mereka sambil bernyanyi. Namun, keceriaan mereka mendadak berubah jadi ketakutan saat mereka sampai di pondok. Di sana, Snow White/Yui pingsan di depan pintu dengan apel beracun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tuan Putri Snow White!" seru mereka sambil berlari menghampiri Snow White/Yui yang pingsan.

"Tuan Putri! Tuan Putri! Bangunlah!" seru Red sambil membangunkan Snow White/Yui. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tentu saja, Red menunduk sedih. Dia menyesali kenapa dia tak melindungi Snow White dari orang yang akan mencelakainya. Coba kalau dia hanya di pondok bersama Snow White/Yui, pasti dia tak bakalan seperti ini.

"Red..." kata Black yang di sampingnya.

"Snow White telah tiada... Hiks..." isak Red sambil mengusap air matanya. Mendengar itu, keenam kurcaci lain juga ikut menangis atas kepergian Snow White/Yui.

* * *

Di istana sang Pangeran, dia mengetahui kalau ada putri cantik yang tertidur di atas peti kaca di depan pondok tujuh orang kerdil. Maka, Pangeran segera meninggalkan istana dengan menunggang kuda. Dia memasuki hutan untuk pergi ke pondok tujuh kurcaci itu.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Pangeran berhasil menemukan pondok itu. Pangeran menyuruh kudanya untuk berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk memperhatikan ke sekitar pondok itu. Di situ, dia menemukan tujuh kurcaci duduk bersimpuh mengelilingi peti kaca yang di dalamnya... Snow White/Yui, putri cantik yang pernah dia temui di istananya!

Dengan cepat, Pangeran turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menuju peti kaca itu bersama dengan tujuh kurcaci yang masih setia menjaganya.

"Ini bukannya... Tuan Putri?" katanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Tujuh kurcaci itu menyadari keberadaan Sang Pangeran. Mereka menoleh dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan kesedihan mereka.

"Ano, kenapa kalian menangis?" tanya Pangeran heran.

"Snow White... Dia sudah meninggal..." jawab Red, mewakili teman-temannya. Teman-temannya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Dia sahabat kami. Huhuhu..." sahut Yellow menangis sesenggukan.

"Sahabat kalian? Ah! Tuan Putri meninggal?!" sahut Sang Pangeran kaget dengan mata terbelalak. Lalu, dia berjalan cepat menghampiri peti kaca itu. Dia melihat Snow White/Yui terbaring dengan wajah yang masih sangat cantik. Kemudian, Sang Pangeran memerhatikan tulisan di peti itu tertera namanya "Snow White".

"Hiks... Ini Putriku yang membuatku jatuh cinta! Tak kusangka dia akan meninggalkanku secepat ini..." kata Pangeran sambil terisak. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian, Pangeran dengan perlahan membuka peti kaca itu dan menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya.

"Putri Snow White, aku ingin mengatakan ini padamu... Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kamulah yang berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar saat aku melihat wajahmu..." bisiknya lembut. "Takkan kulupakan momen kita. Wajahmu akan selalu terbayang di benakku. Selamat tinggal, Putriku..." Lalu Pangeran mengecup bibirnya yang semerah darah.

Tujuh kurcaci yang memerhatikan Pangeran juga ikut terhanyut dengan suasana yang mengharukan itu. Namun, mereka tak tahu kalau hari menyedihkan ini akan berubah menjadi keceriaan. Setelah Pangeran mencium bibirnya, Snow White/Yui sadar dari pingsannya. Dia lalu bangkit dari peti. Ciuman pertama tadi itu telah memusnahkan sihir sang Ratu.

"Tuan Putri!" Sang Pangeran terkejut saat dia melihat Snow White/Yui terbangun dari peti kacanya. Tak hanya Pangeran, tujuh orang kerdil juga kaget kalau Snow White/Yui akhirnya dihidupkan kembali oleh Pangeran.

"Pa, Pangeran?" tanyanya polos. "Aku dimana?"

"Putriku, syukurlah... Kamu masih di pondok tujuh orang kerdil. Apakah mereka sahabatmu?" tanya Pangeran balik pada Snow White/Yui.

"Tujuh orang kerdil? Ah, iya! Apa mereka sudah pulang?"

"Tuan Putri!" seru Red dan yang lain menghampiri Pangeran dan Snow White/Yui. "Kami senang sekali kamu hidup kembali!"

"Eh? Hidup kembali?" Sang Putri sama sekali tak tahu kalau dia sendiri pingsan karena apel beracun yang diberikan oleh nenek tadi.

"Ya, Tuan Putri. Waktu itu, kami menemukanmu pingsan di depan pintu. Kami pikir kamu sudah meninggal..." jelas Green sambil menahan air matanya karena terharu.

Snow White/Yui terkekeh mendengarnya. "Aku masih sehat, kok. Lihat!" katanya sambil menyikukan lengannya tanda dia masih kuat.

"Tuan Putri..." panggil Sang Pangeran pada Snow White/Yui.

Snow White/Yui menoleh ke arah Pangeran. "Ya, Pangeran?"

Sang Pangeran meraih tangan Snow White/Yui yang mungil. Lalu, dia menatap mata Snow White/Yui yang coklat senada dengan warna rambutnya. "Tuan Putri, aku... Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Maukah kamu kujadikan permaisuriku? "tanyanya gugup dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

Snow White/Yui terkejut bukan kepalang. Berarti, keinginannya dikabulkan! Tanpa dia sadari, wajahnya sudah merah. Lalu, dia tersipu-sipu. "Ngg... Aku juga mencintaimu, Pangeranku. Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Wah, Tuan Putri dipinang oleh Pangeran!" seru Green dengan mata terbelalak seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di depan matanya.

"Yeah! Omedeto, Tuan Putri! Kamu akan menjadi istri Pangeran..." kata Blue seraya mengucapkan selamat.

"Hehe... Arigato gozaimasu," ucapnya malu-malu. "Ini semua berkat kalian."

Kemudian, Sang Pangeran menggendong Snow White/Yui dengan ala _bridal style_. "Ayo, akan kubawa kamu ke istanaku. Kita akan menikah, Tuan Putri..." ucapnya lembut.

"Menikah? Benarkah itu?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Benar, Putriku..." Pangeran tersenyum manis pada Snow White/Yui.

"Etto, tunggu sebentar, Pangeran. Aku mau bicara dulu dengan sahabat-sahabatku," pinta Snow White/Yui.

"Baiklah. Silakan," ujar Pangeran sambil menurunkan Snow White/Yui dari gendongannya.

Snow White/Yui berjalan cepat menuju ketujuh kurcacinya. Setelah itu, dia berkata pada mereka, "Teman-teman, terima kasih, ya karena sudah mau mengizinkanku tinggal bersama kalian. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kebaikan kalian. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengunjungi kalian. Aku janji!"

Tujuh kurcaci itu tersenyum. "Kapan-kapan main ke sini, ya," kata Red.

"Jangan lupakan janjimu itu, ya Tuan Putri," timpal Black.

"Hn..." Snow White/Yui mengangguk. Lalu, dia berjalan menghampiri pangeran. "Ayo, Pangeranku... Aku sudah tak sabar untuk bisa bersamamu lagi sebagai istrimu."

Sang Pangeran tertawa kecil. "Hehe... Iya, Tuan Putri." Lalu, dia kembali ke istana dengan menunggang kuda bersama Snow White/Yui yang ada di belakangnya. Meninggalkan tujuh kurcaci yang mengelu-elukan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, Snow White/Yui dan Pangeran menikah dan hidup bahagia di istana. Sementara, Ratu jahat? Saat dia bertanya lagi pada cermin ajaib, dia terkejut mendapat jawaban yang sama seperti dulu. Dia akhirnya bunuh diri karena sudah putus asa mengalahkan kecantikan Snow White/Yui.

 **Story 1 End**

Hai, minna-san! ^o^ /

Ending yang klise, ya. Namanya juga dongeng! Hehe... XD

Ini FF pertamaku yang awalnya kubuat untuk Reader menjadi Chara x OC. Gomen ne, aku edit dan publish ulang FF ini karena nggak boleh pakai Reader Insert... T.T

Jadi sebagai gantinya, OC-nya yang jadi pangeran itu adalah Kotaro Nishikado. Dia pernah muncul di FF-ku yang judulnya "Shall We Date?". :3

Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya. Kuharap kalian menikmati ceritanya...

OK, see you next story... :D /

 **Next Story: Ritsu in Cinderella**


End file.
